


Fox and the wolf

by horselover2013



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werefox Stiles, Werefoxes, Werewolves, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horselover2013/pseuds/horselover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the story will be based off the Disney movie fox and the hound. Stiles' mother hides in him in some tall grass on the Hale territory when hunters are after her. Stiles is a young werefox at the time doesnt know whats going on. Derek, a young wolf finds Stiles and takes him to his mother. They take Stiles in and raise him as their own. This will be a sterek story. All werewolves and werefoxes can shift into full form. The story will have similarity to the show teen wolf but not everything will be the same..also if you have yet to watch the show there will be spoilers. The beginning of the story Stiles will only be age 6 and Derek will be 9. Sadly I don't own Derek & Stiles or any other characters that will be used. Because if I owned Derek he would be locked in my basement for my entertainment........... XD Aaaannyyywayy have fun reading!!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles POV

I don't know what's going on. All I know is these weird people that were not like us had came into our home with these long black things that made loud banging noises as they lit up. Mommy got scared and said "we have to get out". Mommy grabbed me by my neck and she started to run to the back of the tunnel, to our exit hole. When we got there red and orange flames were coming in. Mommy stopped and went to go back but those people were there, they pointed those long things at us and it made that loud bang sound as mommy ran back to the flames and jumped out. It was really hot when she went through. She was running really fast out the forest and away from those people. I remember her telling me that not everyone is like us. That some don't get to be both human and fox and the ones that are just human are mean and will hurt us if they ever find us. Just like those people back there. Mommy is running faster than she ever has before. She jumps a fence and I get to look back for a tiny bit and I see that the bad men are far behind us. She stops and puts me in some really tall grass. 

Mommy changes to be a person quickly and tells me "stay here, don't get up and stay low, I will be back for you. Whatever you do stay as a fox don't change into a human you are safer this way. If they find out what you are those bad people will hurt you. I love you." Then she took off running. I went to get up and go after her but then got back in the grass and laid down as I heard the bad men come running past me and after mommy. Then I hear one really loud bang from not far away. I stayed there like mommy told me to all night. Mommy never showed up. But I still stayed. I started getting sleepy while waiting and thought mommy will just wake me up when she gets back. As I started to close my eyes I seen something coming over to me. I don't know who it is and it didn't smell like anything I have ever smelt before.. But I was so tired I fell asleep anyway.

Derek's POV

I was walking through the woods by my home when I heard a gunshot. My mother always warned us of the hunters around here and the best thing to do was to stay calm, stay in human form, and hide. I hid behind a tree and used my wolf hearing to listen closely. 

"We got that monster but didn't she have a pup with her too?" One guy said.

"Yeah but that thing won't live long without a mother." Another answered. Then the men got into their cars and drove off. Next thing I know my mother, my uncle and a few others come running probably to investigate the gunshots. 

"Derek!" I hear my mother yell. I go running out over to her. 

"I'm okay, mom, but I heard the hunters say something about killing a pup's mother." 

"Derek there are no pups around here except for our own which have all been accounted for. And there's not another pack for miles and miles," my uncle says. 

"But I heard what they said and they mentioned a--," I tried reasoning. "Derek, just head home, Laura is worried and waiting for you. We are going to go find out what happened." My mother cut me off. 

"Go ahead Derek," my uncle said. And then I started back home.

Talia's POV 

After we sent Derek home me and my brother went to see what the hunters had killed and to see if they left anything behind. When Derek talked about a pup I thought of Claudia and her pup, but she's been in hiding for awhile. Ever since her cub Stiles was born she only came out to hunt. 

"Hey Talia, I got something over here," Peter yelled. I went over to him and say a trail of blood. We followed it and wnoe came to a body. It was a fox. The fur was slightly burnt and the there was a hole in the chest. 

It looked like she was in mid transformation she had fur on her body but still looked like a human just with fox ears, teeth and claws. Peter when to go touch the fox but I grabbed his shoulder before he got to close "Careful Peter the bullet has wolf's bane in it and I'm willing to bet the fire that burned her did also," I told him. 

"Who is she?" Peter asked. 

"Claudia, Derek was right about a pup. Hers is somewhere out there unless the hunters found him, if he isn't found soon he will die." Then we heard yelping, and screaming coming from the direction of the house.

"Let's go!" I said looking toward my brother. We then changed into our wolf forms and ran back to the house. 

Derek's POV

I turned into my wolf form to get home faster than walking in human form. Which is an all black wolf with the standard golden yellow eyes.

A little while later I heard a noise, kinda like slow breathing, coming from some tall grass just off the path. I slowly walk toward it and as I get closer the breathing turns to light snoring. I push the grass aside to find a bright orange ball of puff...? 

That was the only way to describe the thing. I've never seen anything like it before. It looks like a wolf just smaller, thinner, and with sharper-angled features and bright orange which I have never met a wolf this orange.

Curled up in a ball like that it looked kinda cute... *cough* if you are into that kinda stuff... Then I realize this must be the pup the hunters were talking about. 

Haha and they didn't believe me. Well just wait and see I'll bring it home and show them I was right. 

So I went over and grabbed the pup around its neck with my teeth, something I've seen older wolves do with their pups to make it easier to carry them in wolf form. 

About half way back to the house the pup wakes up. 

Then it starts freaking out, yelping, crying, and wiggling around in my grasp, making it really hard to keep a hold of it. It didn't stop at all the entire way home. By the time I got there my mother and uncle were already home. 

They came out running at the noise along with my older sister, Laura. "Derek!" She yelled, "What is that!" I lay it down, since the crowding had stunned it into silence, and changed back to my human form. 

"Yeah. what is it?" I say looking over at my mother and uncle.

After a few minutes of silence "Its a fox," my mother answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's POV 

"Come on Stiles! Change into your human form please!" my mother begs once again. Its been a few years now and the fox which I've come to know as Stiles, weird I know, has been staying with us. He still to this day refuses to change out of his wolf form. We've tried everything. My mother asked, pleaded, even demanded, my uncle as well even my sister. They even had me ask since he had taken a liking to me. Ever since I brought him he follows me almost anywhere I go. I say almost because he can't go to school with me because the last time he did, he snuck into my backpack, he caused this huge mess in my art class. It took days to get all the paint and glue out of his fur. Even though I got a weeks worth of detention it was super funny to watch. 

     I was pulled out of my thoughts by my mother walking over to me. "Derek," she said "can you try to reason with him, again. At least try to figure out why he won't change. You are the only one that he doesn't give just a blank stare too."

    "Alright mom I'll try, Stiles come here buddy," I said walking toward him slowly. 

    Stiles came running over and sat at my feet. I sit down on my knees so im more level with him. 

     He looks so different now. Mom says he's only half the size of what he will be. He's getting rid of his fuz too but still has some fuz. He's like a fox form of that penguin from happy feet, Mumble I think, not sure Laura made me watch it once.

   "Are you okay, Stiles?"

   Stiles answers with a small bark and nodding his head.

   "I know you're probably sick of hearing this but why won't you change? Did someone tell you not to?"

    Stiles nods his head rapidly.

    "Okay. Now we are getting somewhere. Who told you not to change Stiles?" My uncle came up from behind me.

   Stiles looks at him with a blank face and his ears pinned down then lays down and looks back up at me. 

    Then my mom comes in and takes my uncle out of the room knowing Stiles won't answer anyone but me and only when we are by ourselves. Once my uncle was out of the room he perked back up and went back to sitting up in front of me

   "So, Stiles... Who told you not to change?" I asked him gently.

    Stiles gets up and starts running he went up the steps and came back down barking like he wanted me to follow him. I got up and ran after him. He kept running until he got to my mother then stopped and sat down looking at me. 

   I look at him confused, then asked "What, Stiles?" My mother looks confused as well.

    Stiles started to do this run/jump motion between me and my mother. 

    "Wait. She did? Mom told you not to change? But sh-"  Stiles interrupted me barking, shaking his head 'no' and continue running between us.

    "It was your mom?" Stiles nods. 

   "Oh." My mother and I say at the same time. 

Stiles POV

Finally they get it! Now maybe they will finally stop trying to force me into changing to a human. What don't they understand humans are bad nothing good ever comes from them. Mom told me this is the only way I'll be safe. If I change the humans or hunters as everyone here calls them will hurt everyone I care about and me. Derek has been the only one that gets that I want to be a fox over the past 3 years he's never once tried to make me change. He's asked nicely but never tried forcing me after I shake my head 'no'. I feel safe with him even though he can be mean sometimes....well most times. Peter is scary looks like he would kill me or eat me if he had the chance. Talia is nice but she's big and says says I should listen because she's the "alpha" whatever that is also she wants me to change and hurt everyone. Laura I don't see her much sometimes I'll play with her but only if derek's around. I miss mom I don't get to talk to anyone anymore. It's really lonely in my head. Mom could talk to me in my head. These wolves can't and Derek is the only one that finds a way to talk to me. I remember Mommy always calling me her little chatter box I guess I see why because I get quite annoying in my head sometimes. Isn't that right, Stiles? Why yes Stiles, that is right. I'm bored now maybe I can get Derek to go outside. I bite his pant leg and start pulling at it. "What buddy?" He looks down at me. I let go and run to the door and paw at it all look back at him giving my best adorable look. "You want to go outside?" He says looking at me with a defeated look.  Laura then comes over to us saying "Mom told me to watch over you guys, so let's go." 

                6 years later

    "You guys are 15 and 18 years old and I still have to babysit you guys. Derek if mom asks I was with you the whole time and was watching you" Laura said as she ran off in an opposite direction. 9

      "So now what?" Derek said looking at me. I got up to him and nudge him as if to say "tag". I take off running knowing if he changes he will be twice my size and much stronger than me but I'm still a lot faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek's POV

Stiles took off ahead of me. I ran after him but I was too slow. After a few minutes of falling farther and farther behind he disappeared from sight. I kept running in that direction pushing myself as fast as I can. "Stiles!" I yell after ten minutes as I slow down. 

I try catching his scent but he must have known I would use my sense of smell because he had been extra careful about leaving a trace. The only place I could get a positive match for his scent is on a tree right next to me. I walk around the tree smelling. But I realized where he was too late. 

"Derek!" I heard a boy's voice, I've never heard before, say from above me. I look just in time to see a boy land on my back shocking me into transform back into a human and we rolled until I was on my back and he was laying on top of me. 

The boy had brown hair and bright brown eyes. I know that's kinda opposites but his eyes are actually like that. You could see the happy, childish, innocence in his eyes. "Who are you!" I yelled at him. He looked shocked and scared for a moment. 

"Its me....Stiles.... Are you mad at me?" He climbed off of me "I knew I shouldn't have changed! I'm sorry, don't be mad! I'll change back!". Then I get up and grab him. 

Stiles POV

"Stiles!" He yelled. Then he lowers his voice, "Is that really you?" He ask me.

"Y-y-yea" I said quietly looking down. 

I don't know why I changed I thought he would would be okay with it. I thought I could trust him. I should change back. I should never again be in this form. It's obvious no one likes it. 

I just.. I don't know what I want. I wanted him to see me...I wanted someone to talk to again. I wanted to be let free..be human again I guess. I shouldn't of done this. 

"You're human! You changed!" Derek said.

"I can change back. I'm sorry" I said. 

"No! Uhhh I'm actually happy you changed. Uhhh I just can't believe you actually changed for me. I mean you always refused to change for anyone." 

"So you're not mad at me?" 

"No! I'm happy that you changed. Why would I be mad at you, Stiles?"

"Really!?!?!" I ran up to him and jumped up in his arms and hugged him tightly wrapping my legs around him. I quickly pecked him lips. As soon as I did that I jumped off up him and stepping back quickly. "Umm sorry" 

Derek was about say something when we heard Laura running toward us.

"Derek! Stiles! Where are you! There you are Derek. We need to.....Wait who's that..Wait, Stiles?" Laura sounded worried and confused.

"Yes Laura, that's Stiles. Now what's going on" Derek said. 

"We have to go! Quickly! There is smoke coming from where the house is. We have to go, Now!" Laura said scared.

We all started running to the house quickly. I hope it's nothing serious and just a tiny fire. I hope everyone made it out. Maybe this happened because I changed. I knew I shouldn't of. This was a huge mistake. 

Derek's POV

Please don't be our house on fire. What are we gonna do. Please everyone get out alright. Is my mom okay? Or my uncle? What was that kiss from Stiles... Wait... That thought almost made me stop in the middle of running.

At a time like this, I think of that of all things... Well I didn't really get the chance to before though, did I? 

Did I like it, even if it was only a quick peck? Yeah, it still made my stomach churn. I realized stiles always had that effect on me though. Ever since I first seen him as a fox pup in that tall grass. At first I just thought I was just intrigued because I never seen one before. But as we grew older and closer I thought I just felt protective of him because he was small and weak. And yet I remember feeling, deep down, really happy that he would answer no one but me because that meant I was special and meant something to him. Then he changed to human form! Just for me! I was so happy he trusted me enough to change in front of me. And his human form I think may just be cuter than when I first saw him. 

We finally get to the house which took me out of my thoughts of Stiles. The house was basically a big ball of fire. A lot of them was screaming from burning to death. The house was crumbling. I look at Laura and see her eyes flash red. No..mother is gone. Laura's the alpha. That means Peter is gone to. It's just me and Laura now. Fire trucks start to come and the start putting the fire out a few go in to try and get people out but it's too late. Laura, Stiles and I stay back so we aren't seen. We hear one guy yell this one's still breathing. I wonder who it is. The body is burnt so bad you can't even tell if it's male or female. Once the fire is out all that you can smell is burnt flesh. I should of been there to help get them out. I should have been here to stop this from happening. But I wasn't. I wasn't here to help them. I wasn't here to stop it. I was out with Stiles playing tag. I'm 18 why did I agree to play tag? I could have been here if it wasn't for........ Stiles!


	4. Chapter 4

       Stiles POV

   I can't believe it the house is on fire. Everyone is inside, they are stuck. This has to be my fault I know I shouldn't of changed I lead them right here. I'm the one that's sent them to the house. I killed everyone. Me and Derek look over at Laura and her eyes glow red. Laura's alpha. Talia gone. The fire trucks and ambulance and cops start showing up we watch from a distance as they start bringing burn body's out. Then the one of the body's shot up and screamed so loud. They went back down. They turned it around and we seen half the face wasn't burnt. It was Peter. We watched till they put they flames out and everyone left. Then we slowly went up to the house to look around and all we smelt was death. 

              Derek POV

I couldn't even think straight as I watched the flames ravish my home. I wanted to run and try to help my family get out but I was frozen in place out of shock. There was nothing I could do, even if I did go running in. With how big the fire is, I would get trapped and die as well. The police and fire department pulled up and tried getting the fire under control. I looked over to Laura just in time to see her eye turn to red and fade back.... My mother... She's gone and laura is the new alpha. I should have been here to protect her. I should have been here to protect them all. Especially those who weren't even wolves. Some of the Hale's in that fire were human. But I was to busy out playing around with Stiles. After a little with some fireman ran it and brought one person out. That person sat up out of nowhere and screamed and dropped back in a lying down position this time facing us. There face was burnt but I could make out just enough to recognize them. It was my uncle Peter! My best friend throughout my entire life.... besides Stiles. Whose always been there for me when I needed advice or help. He was even there for me during the entire Paige situation. He was was my best friend, my confidant, and my uncle. He was more like a father to me. He helped my mother raise both Laura and I. And neither of us were able to return the favor because stiles wanted to go play outside. That's when I realized its not my fault they are dead. It was Stiles fault... No he didn't know this would happen either. None of us did.

A few weeks later

     "I can't take this anymore! I need a pack not just two little kids following me everywhere, one of which isn't even a wolf," Laura yelled out of nowhere.                                                  

    "What do you mean, Laura?" Stiles asked all innocent. 

    "It means we aren't good enough for her now so she's leaving and just gonna throw us away for some strangers," I answer him before she gets a chance, "shows how much the last bit of her family means to her, huh?" 

    "Derek...?" Stiles says looking back and forth between Laura and I. 

    "Well go on laura, leave! We'll be better without a stupid girl hanging over our shoulders all the time and bossing us around." I yell at her ignoring Stiles's confused looks.

      "You know what? I will! Good riddance have fun being an omega with a tag along. I'd like to see how long you last!" And with that she transformed and ran off in a new direction. 

     "Yeah well,

I'll become my own alpha and get my own pack that will be loads better and tougher than yours!" I yell after her


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles POV

"Yeah well, I'll become my own alpha and get my own pack that will be loads better and tougher than yours!" Derek yelled at Laura who was far away by now but I know she still heard him. 

"What are we gonna do now?" I ask Derek, confused on what to do. I've never been alone like this. 

"I'm not sure..lets go back to the house maybe we can find a safe place there for now" Derek said as he started back towards the house. 

When we got there it didn't look like the same house; it looked like something from a horror show. We went up to it and went inside. There wasn't anything left in it. Everything was gone. I was surprised any of it was still standing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~le timeskip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days past since Laura left and since the fire. We were staying in the burnt house. 

Derek said he's gonna scope out the local high school and maybe make a few of the teens there into wolves for his pack. It would be a pack of omegas but it's better than nothing. He said after he gets his pack and trains them then he will kill an alpha this way he can have a real pack. 

Right now we are walking through the woods, Derek said there's a boy he wants that comes through here all the time. 

"So Derek, what do you need me to do?" I asked him.

"To stay out of my way" Derek said in a mean tone. Derek hasn't been the same since Laura left. 

"But I want to help." 

"Then help me by shutting up and staying out of my way!" Derek got loud when he said this. 

"Sorry.......what's your problem? Why you being so mean? Is it because Laura left?" I ask him. 

"What's my problem?!?! My problem is my family is dead! My pack is gone! I'm an omega! Wolves die without a pack! And then I got a fuckin' fox following me around that should be a loner, not with wolves!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. "I'm sad that they're gone to. I wish I could of helped them."

"If it wasn't for you, I would of been there! I could of helped them! I wish I never found you, you're a fox you would of been fine on your own!" Derek yelled. I knew it was my fault. 

"I'm s..sorry." I started tearing up. 

"Just leave Stiles! Go! Get out of here!" Derek screamed.

Derek's POV

He was just holding me back anyway. I don't need him. What I need is a pack of my own. How can I convince wolves to follow me... What makes me different from any other wolf... My eyes. Unlike most non alpha wolves, my eyes are blue. A side effect of what happened with Paige. Causing the death of an innocent changes your eyes from golden yellow to ice blue. Whether you meant to not, which I didn't. 

I'll just tell them that I'm an alpha because my eyes are blue. It's not like they will know the truth of an alpha's eyes being blood red. And if we encounter an alpha I'll just tell them that means..... they are evil... Right? That'll work for now.

All I have to do now is just get some people to be a part of my pack. I had one in mind. A kid named Issac. I been watching him and his life isn't that good. His mother is dead and his father is an abusive alcoholic. The kid would willingly join me.

I want them willing because I would never just force someone into a life like this. Always having to watch your back, having to keep secrets, trying to not get killed, pretending to be normal wherever you go. And worst of all, trying to keep control on full moon.

Stiles POV 

"Just leave Stiles! Go! Get out of here!" Derek screamed.

With that I started running and keep running. I didn't stop. Then I see bright lights coming at me and I stopped to see what it was and I hear squealing and then I was on the ground. Something hit me and I don't know what. All I know was it hurt a lot. Then all I saw was darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles POV

When I woke up.... Wait I was sleeping?!?I must of because I'm no longer in the woods...unless I'm dead. OH MY GOD! I'M DEAD!!! Ow ow ow pain okay not dead yay but where am I. I look around and it's a white room. This guy came in to the room.   
"Oh good you're awake. I'm Sheriff Stilinski" The old looking guy said   
"Um hi"   
"Oh my god! HE'S AWAKE I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! YAYYYY" this kid came running in yelling   
"Um what's going on?" I asked   
"This boy here, Scott, had hit you while you were running out the woods." The sheriff said.   
"You came out of no where dude and there was so much blood I thought you were dead" the boy Scott said.   
"Where am i?" I asked  
"You're in the hospital, son" sheriff said. "What's your name this way we can contact your parents"   
"Stiles" I said "but I don't have parents"   
"Then who looks after you" the guy asked   
"I don't know" I answered "No one I think"   
I couldn't remember. Anything. Well except... except my name. But everything else was blank. I don't know what's happened to me. 

Derek POV  
"Lahey... Isaac Lahey. Where are you?" I say under my breath I'm sitting in my black car outside of Beacon Hills high school. I'm looking for the first person I plan on making a part of my new pack. ive been waiting for the school to let out for seemingly longer than the half hour i have been. All due to the fact that when I'm alone the bad and painful memories, even those that were once good memories, run through my head without filter. As long as he accepts the bite, because I refuse to force this life on someone. Though the targets I have in mind on the other hand don't really have a better choice other than to join me.  
Isaac Lahey is a teen that lives with his widowed father who is an abusive alcoholic, and has practically no real friends. The perfect target to offer a new, better life to. There is no way he'd refuse. Just as I was about to leave the school parking lot and just wait for the kid at his house, I see him come out of the school and head toward the lacrosse field alone. Usually I notice the players stand outside the school and talk with their friends. That means I’ll get the chance to talk to him alone and get his answer then if he accepts the bite, I get the start of my new pack. I get out of my car and start to follow Isaac to the field. I run through the woods using my super speed to get in front of him and on the field.   
“Isaac Lahey!” I yell out when he gets close.   
“W-Who are y-you.” he stuttered looking up at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles POV  
I've been in the hospital for for a couple days now. The doctor said they will release me today. The only problem is they don't know who to release me to. They keep asking me where my parents are and I tell them I don't know but they keep asking. I told the one older guy, the sheriff, that I remember a fire but I don't know. The sheriff said he will take me in and take care of me. That teen guy, Scott, he's cool he told me how he and I are gonna be good friends. He stopped by every day. We would talk and hang out. He brought this thing called an Xbox and we played Halo a lot. Five days after arriving to the hospital, I leave in the police car with the sheriff to go to his....our house.  
The sheriff told me I would have to start school today. He told Scott to come get me and help me out. The sheriff said he made sure me and Scott had all the same classes this way he could help me out. Scott been telling me about this spot called lacrosse he plays. He said I should join it would be fun.  
Derek’s POV  
“W-Who are y-you.” he stuttered looking up at me. I can hear his heartbeat speed up in his chest.  
“Someone who is willing to offer you a better life. If you are willing to take it…”  
“W-What do you mean a-a better life?”  
“What if I told you I could give you something that could make you powerful. Faster, stronger, no longer having to go unnoticed, no longer having any person more powerful than you."  
“Really, how could you do that…” he asked me.  
“I am gonna need your answer before I can tell you anything more.”  
“Uhhhhh. I'll have to think about it.” He says looking down.  
Just as I was about to tell him no, that he had to make it now, the other players had began coming out of the lockers. “you have 3 days, til friday then I will have my answer.” and before he can look up I had already vanished. As I run threw the woods to get back to my car I smell another wolf nearby. It doesn’t smell like a normal wolf… It smells like an alpha. But Laura is the alpha for this area and she doesn’t smell like this..That makes me worried for Laura’s safety as well as my own. If there is a stray alpha, it’s gonna start making a new pack… here.  
Stiles POV  
I was sitting on the bleachers after school waiting for Scott and the rest of the guys to come out the locker room. Scott had me come to a lacrosse game practice so I could see what it was like. I seen one of the guys come out. I believe his name was Isaac. He is one of Scott's friends I met today at lunch. While Isaac was on his way over this guy came up to him. He was creepy looking he had this scowl look on his face....like he was angry about something. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Isaac looked confused. When the rest of the team started coming out the locker room the guy ran away.........maybe he's a pedo and was after Isaac.  
Later that day Scott and I were at my new house hanging out in my room. Scott was telling me all about this girl he met that moved here not too long ago, Allison I'm pretty sure her name is. Scott seems completely obsessed with this girl. In the middle of his talking we overheard the sheriff on the phone with the station. Apparently there's a dead body found out in the woods. He hung up the phone and came upstairs to my room.  
"Boys! I want you both to stay in tonight. Scott, I already talked to your mom you can stay but if you do wanna go home you've got to go now and only straight home." The sheriff came in and told us.  
"Does this have to do with the body that's found?" I asked.  
"Yes..... How did you.."   
"I heard your conversation on the phone...so does it?" I answered honestly. I really could hear the entire conversation. Even the person on the other side of the phone. It seems that I have extremely great hearing.  
"Yes...but that's not the whole reason....we are trying to find the other half of the body." Sheriff said "now please stay in. Don't go out, I have to go"  
The sheriff left and I looked at Scott.  
"Wanna follow them?" I asked.  
"Totally!" Scott answered hopping up, off my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long I've been busy with work and school haven't had any time to work on this.


End file.
